Why Hermione hates Ginny
by The Chosen Dalek
Summary: Why Hermione hates Ginny Hermione basically admits her love for Harry too I fixed up the story a bit after some editing it's not just a big paragraph :) not for Ginny lovers and no hate.


Why I Hermione Granger hate Ginny Weasley.

If someone named Jo Rowling Ever wrote the story of Harry,Ron and my lives Ginny would be a total Mary Sue. I mean come on everyone loves her everyone,they all say oh how pretty she's gotten and she is too popular for her own how does her relaxing up to Harry do any of this? I have no idea but well thats life for you.

They also say oh we all love Ginny shes so special and perfect and she goes out with any boy she comes across how thoughtful,she is so good at Quidditch. She's like Harry's perfect match well lets just get a few things straight she is a total harry potter fan girl harry hates fan girls. Ginny is a complete idiot she became friends and put her heart and soul into an interactive diary that told her to strangle roosters and set a giant snake on all her school friends harry does not like idiots either I know for a fact he likes smart girls.

By the way why does everyone think its so great Ginny does not cry well gee she has no emotions woo hoo. Dang I hate her so much if she wasn't a Weasley she would be a definite Slytherin...speaking of Slytherins Blaise Zabini even said he thought she was hot but he would never go out with her because she's a blood traitor, and there is nothing wrong with being a blood traitor if you are on the good side.

I mean come on Ginny Weasley is a stuck up stupid little brat she will never have a relationship similar to Lily and James unlike what most people think the only similarity is that Ginny and Lily both had red hair. Me and Lily are more alike then Ginny is to Lily. I mean we are both muggle borns very bookish smart top of our class loyal to our friends brave a bit hot headed but not too bad were both kind to an extent and we both find potter boys extremely aggravating but at the same time endearing. Did you know me and Harry would almost have the same relationship as Lily and James how sweet would that be.

Anyway Ginny is too young for him and she only likes him because he is the chosen one the boy who lived she basically admitted that when she said that the reason she likes him so much is because he would stop at nothing to kill Voldemort.

She is so fast with guys too she just drops them as fast as she gets them she snogs them in the she was so rude to me when I tried to talk about Quidditch to harry and Ron she said I would embarrass myself. Me? The brightest witch of her age embarrass herself about not knowing something ha you must be joking because if you are not joking then you are an idiot a bloody good for nothing idiot!

I mean come on even the street vendor even said Ginny had a pretty neck I mean come on her neck really is her neck that special bah. Oh she is sooo nice to luna but when she goes to the Yule ball with Neville she must act all disgusted about it when techinaclly she should just be happy thst the girl was allowed to go to. I just find it funny that even Neville isn't even technically hers he asked me first ha take that ginny even Neville doesn't like you.

Ginny has such an amazing bat bogey hex which just has to land her in the slug club didn't it even though she should have gotten in trouble for fighting on the Hogwarts express. and she just has to buy the cootsie wootsie wittle puffball as her pet because she is just that sweet and adorable even though she can still be all tough and spunky ha yea right!

Ginny is a complete and utter disgrace to the whole entire wizarding world the lot of them. I hate her and her long fiery red hair I bet she gets mistaken as a fire truck all the time the stupid little witch. She is sooo funny harrys horntail tattoo comedy gold rons pygmy puff rofl I really tried not to throw up when she told those uber funny jokes... She is such a dirty yes man she will do anything harry tells her too no matter what.

To make matters worse she didn't butt out of the war and the idiot got struck in the path of Bellatrix and she was all defenseless and alone and the outcome of that her mother becomes a murderer uses the killing curse and damages her soul for Ginny good going you couldn't have possibly have just done as you were told once now could you no you couldn't because you are just soo perfect. She must have been so very very scared when she saw the dead harry you were probably all like oh no now i will never marry the chosen one and be even more loved by everyone Wahh!

Oh George was seriously mauled and lost one of his ears but she wont cry because shes a terrible sister who doesn't care about her older brother who has always cared about her. I hate her so much I really cannot control this hate I really siruiuslly can not. I'm sorry I know I shouldn't hate her because she's Ron's sister and a Weasley but I cant help it I prefer the family disowning prat Percy over her. She is essentially a waste of oxygen.

That is why I Hermione Jean Granger hates Ginerva Molly Weasley.

?A/N I hoped you liked it this was a bit different then what I usually do her character is just so infuriating I really can't believe Jo made her character.?


End file.
